Contando estrellas
by ChooselovE
Summary: Durante una espera que se vuelve eterna Kai recuerda y reflexiona sobre sus momentos junto a Bonnie.


**Disclaimer****: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y The CW Television Network.**

**Advertencias****: Este fic participa en el Reto #5: Título de viñetas del foro _Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampires Diaries._**

**Palabras****: 995**

**Otra vez es un What if con AU. Este fic está _ambientado_ en las sexta temporada de TVD, y la verdad es que nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja. Ni siquiera sé de donde salió esta inspiración. Aún así, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

_Contando estrellas_

La última vez que la vi estaba furiosa conmigo. De hecho siempre está furiosa conmigo, pero ese día en especial su enojo era más real, ni siquiera estaba intentado ocultar nada. No había _amor maniático, _como ella solía llamarlo; o una _falsa obsesión_ como me gustaba decirle. Esa vez irradiaba una furia que casi nunca había visto antes en la dulce Bonnie. _Mi_ dulce Bonnie.

Conocerla fue caótico, y eso es mucho decir si viene de alguien como yo. Era la oportunidad que por tantos años había esperado, pero colisionar con su _ser_, rebosante de fuerza y con su carácter, fue toda una sorpresa. Y aunque lo físico no me gobierna ella era, y es, todo un deleite visual. Pero su forma de hacerme frente, su manera de luchar contra mí fue lo que me cautivó momentáneamente.

No estuvo muy contenta cuando la obligué a participar en mi plan para sacarme de mi mundo prisión. Especialmente porque su cariño hacia el hombre que vio durante meses estaba llegando a un extremo poco decoroso, dada la relación entre él y su mejor amiga, y ella tal vez no la pasaba tan mal en ese lugar como fingía. Tiempo después de aquellos aburridísimos episodios, en nuestro reencuentro en el mundo real, tuvo la hipocresía de nombrarme el autor de sus más recientes males; y luego de eso me obsequió el título de _demente promotor de sus delirios_. Demasiadas falacias si me lo preguntan a mí.

Lo que Bonnie no quería aceptar era que su alma, ese armonioso y siempre benévolo espíritu que la caracterizaba, se oscureció y jamás volvió a ser la misma. Por eso me buscó aquella primera vez, y las siguientes también. Necesitaba estar cerca de alguien con poca cordura para recordarse que incluso en el fondo de su propia fosa mantenía su esencia bondadosa. Quería sentirse mejor que yo. Y jamás le voy a llevar la contraria porque sé perfectamente que en algún momento de su vida fue lo que la sociedad dicta que es una "buena persona". Eso no es para mí; de hecho me divierte ser un psicópata sin corazón. Todos sufren, yo me divierto. Todos lloran, yo río. Todos pierden, yo siempre gano. Y ganarla a ella fue, con gran diferencia, uno de mis mejores logros.

Puedo alardear de conocer a Bonnie como nadie, hasta las manchas más oscuras de su mente. Sus desesperados intentos de resurgir de la insensatez, y sus evidentes desvaríos que solo lograron alejarla de sus amigos para que sucumba en mis brazos. Incluso la he visto con ese pequeño pantalón que usa en las calurosas noches veraniegas. Y estoy muy seguro de que el bueno para nada de Jeremy Gilbert ni siquiera ha visto la pequeña y deliciosa cicatriz que se hizo en el muslo izquierdo mientras forcejeábamos con el cuchillo que Josette escondió.

En sus momentos de lucidez lograba alejarse de mí por días, incluso semanas. Me odiaba, y sus consecuentes ataques de ira lograban llevarnos al límite. Nos lastimábamos física y emocionalmente. Yo dejaba que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para que sus ideas estén nuevamente desacomodadas y vulnerables. Para que me necesitara otra vez. Para tenerla otra vez.

Solía molestarla picando su rostro con mis dedos, o escondiendo su grimorio. Pasábamos días bajo el sol, noches contando estrellas, días lluviosos escondidos bajo las mantas. Ella dejaba que absorbiera de su magia sin piedad. Definitivamente estar con ella era mi mejor calmante. Hasta el día en que sus amigos descubrieron que sus largas ausencias tenían una oscura razón. Comenzaron a llevarla hacia la luz, y a pesar de mis intentos de mantenerla a mi lado ella fue lo suficientemente sensata para comprender que solo soy un veneno mortífero y eficaz, una bomba a contrarreloj. Y decidió dejarme. Pero aunque fue ella quien me abandonó aquí, estoy seguro de que vendrá por mí. Me necesita tanto como yo a ella. Lo sé porque me encargué de que así sea.

* * *

El día que Bonnie regresó por él, tal como lo había previsto Kai, llegó al mismo bosque donde lo había dejado. La vieja cabaña fue el primer lugar en el que lo buscó, y había claros rastros de su presencia. Sobre una mesa descansaba un papel amarillento con letras desprolijas y pardas en él, y estaba dirigido a su nombre. Le había escrito una nota con sangre. La bruja lo leyó y solo pudo sonreír:

_Bonnie:_

_Te esperaré contando estrellas, las estudiaré, analizaré y aprenderé a reconocerlas, las enumeraré hasta el cansancio. Haré un mapa de ellas y entonces serán todas mías, y el día que decidas buscarme te las escupiré en la cara, una por una. Maldita bruja._

_PD: definitivamente puedo aceptar que tengas esa clase de amor maniático por mí pero lo mío no es más que una tonta y falsa obsesión._

– Te has tardado brujita – dijo Kai mientras se detenía frente a Bonnie. El muchacho cargaba leña con ambas manos –. Sabes realmente que no tenías intenciones de olvidarme aquí, de ser así no me habrías dejado esa provisión de comida – la morena se limitó a observarlo –. De acuerdo, estás intentando engañarlos, ¿no es así? ¿Me has dejado aquí para que creyeran que ya no tenías intenciones de estar cerca de mí?

Cuando Bonnie asintió despacio Kai soltó la leña y la jaló hacia él, apresándola entre sus brazos y besándola con las ansias que había acumulado durante los últimos dieciocho meses.

– Debería hacerte sufrir por la espera – gruñó el brujo entre beso y beso.

– Lo superarás.

– Será tu trabajo de ahora en adelante que pueda superarlo.

– Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas – prometió Bonnie, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

No existiría, de allí en adelante, alguien que lograra explicar su tormentosa relación, mucho menos quién la avalara. Nadie entendería nunca cómo una pareja así se mantuvo unida a pesar de la ira, el despecho y la insania que se acrecentó con los años. Ellos tampoco necesitaban comprenderlo, y así jamás lograron separarlos.


End file.
